


艳狐

by Azilaphale



Category: cpy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azilaphale/pseuds/Azilaphale





	艳狐

艳狐  
盛沛霖x明珏  
（一）  
盛沛霖在路上捡到了一只通体雪白、浑身伤痕累累的狐狸。  
他恻隐心起，将奄奄一息的狐狸抱起来，带回山中竹舍中为它清洗、治疗，以期它能慢慢好起来。  
盛沛霖一边替它包扎一边喋喋不休地说：“你这小狐狸看着也挺可怜的，伤的这么重，幸亏遇上了我，不然就会死在那条路上咯！你要赶紧好起来才对得起我的救命之恩，知道吗？”  
狐狸好像能听懂他的话似的，低声的呜咽了两下，还在他手心里蹭了蹭。  
白狐是妖，名唤明珏。生于狐族，父母早亡，独留他一人。他历经苦处方才长大，美貌与他而言并没有起到什么作用来减轻他的苦楚。他被族中嚣张跋扈的族长儿子李毅看中美貌，想要轻薄于他，他抵死不从族中跑了出去。逃跑的路上碰到正在打猎的猎户，猎户一眼相中洁白无瑕的皮毛，指使猎狗追捕白狐，白狐被那李毅灌药在先，此刻发作了七八分，丝毫不敌猎狗，被猎狗咬的浑身是伤。所幸猎狗在追捕过程中掉进别的捕猎坑中，明珏才得以逃脱，最后在路边奄奄一息地躺着。他心里不由悲戚：“我好不容易逃出李毅手心，又逃脱猎狗追捕，难道死在路边是我最后归宿吗？我尚未经历过爱恨情仇、酸甜苦辣，就这样死去，我不甘心！”所幸有人经过，把他抱了起来，来人怀抱温暖，身上有这一股暖融融的香味，让人倍感安全，体力透支的白狐终于抵抗不住，昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。  
盛沛霖照顾受伤的狐狸都手法娴熟又温柔，明珏从未感受到被人呵护是怎样一番滋味，心中暖流一阵接着一阵的流过，让它陌生又舒适。它舒服地在那人手心处蹭了蹭，惹来那人一声低笑：“都说狐狸谈恋温暖，这般看来竟是真的么？”  
（二）  
时光飞逝，转眼一月过去，明珏已经好的七七八八了。  
当天晚上月色朦胧，盛沛霖早已歇下，明珏悄悄地踮起爪子挪到他的床边，他变作人型，银发倾泻如瀑，一双桃花眼顾盼生姿，盯着盛沛霖看了又看，仿佛要把他的样貌刻在内心深处，无论如何也不会忘一样。  
明珏深深看了他一眼之后，转过身离开了竹舍。在此耽搁一月，族人寻来欲捉拿他多次，幸亏他次次得以逃脱，再这么下去，说不定某一天就被逮到了，不仅自身难保，还会拖累恩公。不如自己走掉，省的给恩公带来麻烦。  
此时盛沛霖正在做梦。他梦见他救的那只白狐化作人型，银发白衣如同谪仙，桃花眼波流转万种风情，虽为男子，却不输世间任何绝色，盛沛霖不由得呆住了。

一转眼天光大亮，盛沛霖往床边的狐狸窝一瞧，发现狐狸不见了，他急急忙忙出门寻找，到处都不见踪迹。寻了三天三夜，狐狸依然不见踪迹，盛沛霖心里不由一酸，涩然出声道：“小狐狸竟然不告而别了么，也罢，它伤既然好了，便随它去吧。”

恍惚间，他又忆起白狐化人的梦境来，那惊世绝伦的人儿像刻在他心里那般难以忘怀，他提笔作画，绘出那人的风姿来。画毕，他又不禁纳闷道：“我画个男人干什么？难不成我是断袖么？”

（三）  
望月河畔，到处一篇张灯结彩，一派喜庆。  
盛沛霖立在望月桥上，这是皇帝陛下为他设下的晚宴，祝贺他成为新科状元郎。他面带微笑，十年寒窗不负苦功自然开心。而他这一笑，勾走了不知多少女子的心。  
他正眺望京都美景。忽然，他眼神定在一个人身上。这个人一头银丝如瀑，桃花眼波流转，白衣出尘，如同谪仙。此人站在大红灯笼下，两只眼珠映出点点红光，更加明艳动人。盛沛霖心念一动：这不是我梦里出现的人吗？  
当下，新科状元狂奔下桥，离那人不远不近时又停下来，装作从容不迫地走到他身边，道：“公子是在观赏灯笼么？”  
那人偏过头来，微微一笑道：“嗯，今日听闻新科状元的庆宴设于此地，我便来看看这人间热闹。”  
盛沛霖奇道：“人间热闹？这么说你是非人？”说完又自觉不妥，忙道：“我......”  
“我确实不属人类，我是狐，曾被人间一好心人所救，之前却不辞而别，想来跟他道个歉，报个恩。我知他已考中状元，还想道个贺，恭个喜。”  
盛沛霖这么一听遍明白了，眼前的人便是那只白狐，可叹缘分之奇妙：“公子这番心意我已知晓，既然你我在此重遇，进画舫里坐坐如何？”  
明珏应声：“好。”

入座，盛沛霖问道：“公子唤作何名？当日为何不告而别？”  
明珏从善如流道：“我叫明珏，得罪了一些人，不能拖累恩公，所以不告而别。我既是妖，你不怕么？”  
盛沛霖：“原来如此。妖又何妨，投缘即友。”  
明珏听闻此话，朝他笑了一下。明珏笑起来非常好看，桃花眼弯弯，露出右颊一个深深的酒窝，里面蓄满了笑意。盛沛霖一瞬不瞬地看着他，觉得自己的魂都化在他这一笑当中。  
两人从诗词歌赋聊到史家经典，从人间盛景聊到妖界奇闻，彼此对对方的学识胸襟都十分钦佩。夜已三更，外面早已不热闹，盛沛霖问明珏：“夜已深，想必明珏刚来人间，定无所居，得知你对人间风俗颇感兴趣，明珏如不嫌弃，到我府上住住如何？改日我将这人间风俗一一叙给你听，寒舍虽小，亦有各种藏书，明珏若是愿意，可以自行阅览。”  
明珏又笑了一下，道：“恭敬不如从命。”  
（四）  
这一住，就是半年。  
这半年间，盛沛霖和明珏朝夕相对。明珏喜爱人间美好事物，尤爱民俗文化，时常缠着盛沛霖叫他讲给自己听，盛沛霖也不恼，细细与他讲来，带他到书房，到那个装着专门为他买的戏折子的书架前，对他说，戏折子里皆是饱含人间风俗的例子，若自己讲的不够全面，就能来此翻阅补充。明珏眼睛一亮，心里涌起一阵温热，他带着难掩的喜悦道了声谢，便津津有味地翻阅起来了。  
明珏其实是个什么人情世故都不懂的狐妖，他发现这些戏折子里大部分讲的都是断袖分桃、龙阳之好，不禁向盛沛霖讨教：“莫非人间都兴盛断袖分桃？我们妖族虽有此事，却并不兴盛。”  
盛沛霖勾起嘴角，道：“这倒不是。”  
“那为何恩公这里藏着如此之多的断袖戏折？”  
“自然是因为我是断袖。”  
明珏一惊，复又暗喜：“原来如此啊，恩公果然与众不同。”说这，又去抽另外一本戏折来看。这一看不得了啊！只见“戏折”上面画着两位脱的光光的男子，一人在下，一人在上，互相拥吻，不停地变化姿势。明珏脸上飘红，盛沛霖一边瞧这他，一遍戏谑地道：“明珏这是害羞了吗？断袖分桃便是这么行房......”  
明珏忙打断道：“别......别说了......”  
“好明珏，我观你神色，你听闻我是断袖时分明一喜，你喜什么呢？这半年相处以来，你该能感受到我对你的喜欢和仰慕，这么说显得我唐突，但是终有一天我会向你坦白心迹，择日不如撞日，就今天了。你意下如何？你若喜欢我，我便跟你一起，做一对逍遥爱侣，恩恩爱爱，彼此陪伴。你若不愿意，我可以等，等到你喜欢我，愿同我一起为止。”  
明珏对盛沛霖的这番剖白又惊又喜。早在竹舍疗伤的一个月里，他对盛沛霖已初种情根，随后，情意在这半年以来渐渐发芽抽条，他想通了之后，毫不拖泥带水地回应道：“我也喜欢你，我也想和你做一对逍遥爱侣......”  
话音未落，盛沛霖堵住了他的唇。  
盛沛霖一手扣住明珏的后脑，一手抚上他的腰，两人紧紧相贴。盛沛霖吻的又急又燥，毫无章法， 明珏忍不住反客为主，伸出舌头舔了一下盛沛霖的唇缝，迎来盛沛霖更深的亲吻，直到明珏漂亮的桃花眼里蓄满了泪水，盛沛霖才放开了他。  
盛沛霖抱着他，又惊又喜：“明珏，你既许了我，便是我一生的伴侣，我会尽我最大努力爱你护你，疼你惜你。”  
话音刚落，明珏凑上前去，亲了亲他的嘴唇，笑道：“盛郎，我也是。”  
盛沛霖忍不住，亲亲他的右脸，用力吸了吸他的酒窝。  
（五）  
新科状元府，张灯结彩，红烛一片。  
喜宴不张扬，整个府上洋溢着甜蜜热闹的气氛。明珏没想到自己有朝一日会亲身体验一把人间成亲的风俗。他穿上大红喜袍，走到大堂，看见盛沛霖也是一身红袍，双眼含笑地看着他。明珏脸微热，礼成之后，自是送入洞房。  
“明珏，你我结为伴侣，从此我中有你，你中有我，不再分离。”  
“盛郎，我既许了你，自然一心一意，与你共白头。”  
盛沛霖和明珏相视而笑，额头抵着额头，盛沛霖和明珏短暂分离，喝了交杯酒之后，两人亲吻在一起，温柔缱绻，互相交换着对方的津液。  
盛沛霖的手解开明珏的腰带，剥掉他的外衫内衬，露出了明珏雪白的肌肤和明显的锁骨，明珏也剥下盛沛霖的衣衫，露出他肌理分明的躯体来。盛沛霖一手流连在明珏的腰臀，一手抚上他胸前的两点轻轻揉捏，惹来明珏轻声的呻吟。唇分，盛沛霖目光灼灼的、迷恋的看着明珏，问道：“我可以吗？”  
明珏眉目含情，溢出一个笑：“这有什么不可以呢？”右侧脸颊的酒窝又露了出来，盛沛霖一把压倒明珏，迫不及待地依次吻上可爱的酒窝，额头，眼睛，鼻梁，薄唇，脖颈，锁骨和胸前的凸起。盛沛霖摸出一盒脂膏，用手挖了一点，找准明珏都小穴，将一根手指塞了进去。明珏顿时呻吟出声，紧张又难耐：“啊......那......那是什么？”  
盛沛霖亲亲他的嘴唇，温柔到：“明珏，别紧张，忍一下就过去了。”  
明珏咬咬嘴唇，闭上眼睛道：“......嗯......”  
盛沛霖咬了咬他的锁骨，明珏浑身颤了一下，接着，盛沛霖的唇来到了明珏的胸前，温柔地把那颗小红豆含进嘴里嘬吸，舌头围绕着小红豆舔咬，明珏被刺激地头皮发麻，头上冒出两只毛茸茸的白耳朵，呻吟声从喉间溢出：“......嗯......那边......那边也要......嗯......”  
盛沛霖被明珏撩的欲罢不能，吐出小红豆，拨拨他地狐狸耳朵，亲亲他的嘴唇，问道：“舒服吗？”  
明珏双眼含水，又拉下他的脖子亲吻他的唇，在他耳边吹了口气，道：“舒服......那边也要......痒......”说这把另外半边的胸膛挺起，往盛沛霖嘴里送。  
盛沛霖哪里抵挡得住明珏的撩拨，觉得身下之人怎么看怎么可爱，狠狠地亲了明珏的嘴，一把咬住另外一颗红豆，用力嘬吸，好像要吸出奶来，明珏舒服地“啊”了一声，盛沛霖再也忍不住，对准明珏的小穴把自己送了进去。  
进入的瞬间明珏拔高声调又“啊”了一声，那东西的大小让他分外害怕，不禁扭扭腰想逃，盛沛霖还在吸他的乳头，察觉到他的动作，往里顶了顶，吐出乳头，温柔得亲亲他的眼皮，又亲亲他的嘴，说：“不怕，我疼疼你，痛了就咬我，不舒服就告诉我，好吗？”一边说，一边揉他的双臀和细腰。  
明珏明显有些害羞，他毕竟是只少不更事都小狐妖，哪懂这些事，于是全听盛沛霖的，尽力配合，于是点点头，露出羞涩一笑，道：“嗯，全听盛郎的，盛郎想怎么样我都可以的......啊！”  
话音刚落，便换来盛沛霖的一记猛顶。  
“明珏，我心悦你，我梦见过你，我梦见狐狸变成了人，那人便是你的模样，从今看来，那个梦竟是个预言，我一见到你，我知道我沦陷了。”  
“盛......啊......盛郎.......我......我愿......一辈子......同你好......亲亲我......啊！”  
明珏感受到体内的火热又大了一圈，盛沛霖闻言激动异常，疯狂地在他穴内抽插，顶的明珏呻吟不断，泪流不止，盛沛霖吻上他的唇，又吸了几下他的乳头，揉捏他的臀，一边动作一边问：“舒服吗？”  
明珏爽的眼睛都眯了起来，屁股后面冒出了一条雪白的狐尾，羞涩又艰难地开口道：“盛郎......我......我好舒服.......啊啊啊啊啊啊......”  
盛沛霖发狠地顶他，摸他，咬他的乳头和锁骨，他揪揪他的尾巴，一边动作一边逗他：“我家明珏怎么这么可爱，情动时连耳朵尾巴都冒了出来，是想我想的狠了吧。”明珏难耐地呻吟道：“啊......盛郎......我......我们狐族情难自禁时都是这样的......我要你......啊！”盛沛霖温柔地笑笑，吻在他身上，那洁白皮肤覆满了布满情欲红痕，明珏终于受不住，泄了出来。  
盛沛霖猛地被夹，非常的爽，又冲刺几下，低吼一声，泄在明珏深处。  
完事之后，盛沛霖把东西埋在明珏体内，拥着明珏亲吻，拨拨他的耳朵，摸摸他的尾，目光满含爱意地看着他，复又吻他的唇。明珏揽着盛沛霖的腰，内心一片安宁满足。  
盛沛霖在床的暗格出摸出两块玉佩，一块送给明珏，一块自己佩戴。他对明珏说：“明珏，你的名字里面有个珏，我这里有一块玉佩，你这里也有一块玉佩，合起来两块，从今以后，你就完完全全属于我了。”  
明珏眨眨眼，露出温柔的一个笑，亲亲他的嘴，道：“嗯，全都是你的，我的心，我的身，一切都是你的。”  
盛沛霖吻上他的眼皮，温柔地吻：“你喜欢这样吗？”  
明珏情欲的潮红未退，眨眨眼睛对他说：“喜欢，我......我特别喜欢......喜欢你进来......喜欢你亲我，摸我，还喜欢你吸我这里......”  
说着，明珏把盛沛霖的手引到自己胸前两点，对他说：“狐狸的这里最是敏感......啊！”  
盛沛霖一把捏住明珏都胸前的凸起，不轻不重地揉捏起来，明珏的身体被揉软了，他叫的愈发迷人，盛沛霖又硬了。  
“明珏，我真想死在你身上。”  
接下来当然是被翻红浪到天明。  
（六）  
婚后，盛沛霖和明珏十分恩爱，形影不离，两人天天腻在一起时间都嫌不够。  
当李毅找来的时候，看见了盛沛霖情不自禁地把明珏压在树上亲吻，明珏动情地搂住盛沛霖的场景。  
李毅气疯了，拔出剑便要朝盛沛霖劈下。所幸明珏反应极快，搂着盛沛霖往旁边闪避。明珏看清来人之后大吃一惊，怒道：“为什么你会在这！你不是吃了我的＇无忧散＇吗？为什么你还记得我？为什么你还不肯放过我？！”  
盛沛霖一脸震惊地望着他俩，问到：“你是谁？为何私闯民宅？”  
李毅恨恨地盯着他，对明珏说到：“明珏，你现在回到我身边，我对你做过的事情既往不咎，否则，我要他死！”  
明珏叫到：“你敢！”  
李毅：“我有什么不敢？你尽管试试！”言毕挥剑超盛沛霖刺去，明珏扑身挡在盛沛霖身前，李毅的剑刺入明珏的胸膛。  
“不！”盛沛霖大声叫道，“明珏！明珏！”  
李毅也被震惊到了，但他依旧朝盛沛霖一剑刺去，明珏拼尽全力以叶作刀，刺瞎李毅双眼，又抹去他脑海中关于自己的记忆，体力不支，倒在了地上。  
李毅那一剑仍然刺在明珏身上，正中心脏，血汨汨的涌出，盛沛霖一把抱住明珏，泣不成声道：“明珏！明珏！我给你止血！你千万别死！我没了你活不了......明珏......明珏......”  
明珏奄奄一息，摸着他情郎的脸道：“他......他便是害我浑身受伤的缘由......我给他服了无忧散......抹去了他的记忆......可未想到有人替他解......我不知道......所以我来找你......对不起......还是连累你了......”  
“明珏......不要......不要抛下我......明珏.......”盛沛霖一边帮他止血一边哭着对他说，可无论他怎么努力，那血还是一只在流，明珏的脸越来越苍白，气息越来越微弱。  
“我......我死后，你要好好活着，再觅良人......我们今生缘浅......来世再见......”明珏恋恋不舍地望着他，盛沛霖吻上他的唇，最后什么都抓不住，明珏还是去了。  
盛沛霖抱着明珏的身体，在树下哭到无泪可流，方才把明珏放进冰棺，封存起来。  
至于李毅那个王八蛋，盛沛霖手刃了他，扒了他的皮，曝尸荒野。  
（七）  
盛沛霖仿佛变成了一具没有喜怒哀乐的行尸走肉，他日日对着明珏的画像以泪洗面，那人昔日的音容笑貌皆浮现在眼前，他的懵懂，他的欢喜，他的单纯，他的美丽，他的温柔，他们欢爱时的羞涩，在他心里越刻越深。每到这时，他总又哭又笑，府上的人都以为他疯了，殊不知，他只是忘不了那个人，忘不了让他动心的那只狐狸罢了。

狐族的人知道族长儿子被杀了，找到盛沛霖府上报仇。盛沛霖冷冷地瞥了一眼，一副要杀要剐自便的神情。族长暴跳如雷，挥剑欲杀，剑快劈上盛沛霖脖子时，一道白光闪耀出来，将李毅如何逼迫、杀害明珏的画面呈现出来，狐族众人皆为明珏抱不平，族长迫于民意，不得不放下屠刀，撤回妖府去了。盛沛霖知道，狐族理亏，大概再也不会来找麻烦。

他手触这那道白光，已是泪流满面，他喃喃道：“是你，你早知他们会来找我寻仇，你在生命的最后一刻还替我着想，明珏，你回来好不好，我带你游遍名山大川，阅遍天下民俗好不好，你回来好不好，明珏，明珏，明珏......”  
他哭着哭着，晕了过去。

见到明珏血溅当场的老树被他们的爱情打动，托梦给盛沛霖，自此树树根往下走三千里，便能到达忘川，亡魂都要经过此处，若是明珏还在，那便带他到阎王爷处求情，看他能否还阳吧。

盛沛霖陡然惊醒，他疯了一样刨开树根，往下走了三千里，没水，没粮，没光，饿了就吃土壤充饥，渴了就放血解渴，至于光，明珏就是他的光，只要能见他一面，让他去死也无所谓。  
他是爬着到忘川的，忘川幽魂众多，每一个都对活人虎视眈眈。盛沛霖一双眼睛到处搜寻明珏的身形，一无所获。他找到了鬼差，迫不及待地问：“明珏呢？明珏过忘川了吗？”  
鬼差白他一眼：“哪个明珏？那么多鬼，我哪记得是哪个。”  
盛沛霖犹不死心，追问道：“就是一只狐，化人时容貌昳丽，你们见过他肯定会有印象的。”  
鬼差打量他几眼，阴森森地说：“哦。就是那只艳狐，我想起来了。爷爷我很久没吃肉了，有肉吃我就告诉你。”话音刚落，鬼差盯着他的大腿肉就差流口水。  
盛沛霖会意，二话不说割下自己的大腿肉递给鬼差，鬼差双眼放红光，三口嚼完之后告诉盛沛霖：“狐狸被阎王看上了，今晚就要成亲。劝你别多管闲事，坏了阎王的好事你担不起责任。”  
盛沛霖听了之后心如刀绞，顾不上自己血流如注的双腿，问清阎王殿的方向，忍着剧痛跑过去。  
他害怕，他的明珏，再也不属于他了。

阎王殿，到处张灯结彩，预示着阎王喜事将近。  
盛沛霖冲进阎王殿，大声呼唤：“明珏！明珏！你在哪！盛郎......盛郎来找你了......你不要丢下我......明珏！明珏！”  
此刻明珏被阎王扒光了，扔在床上，甫一听到盛沛霖的声音，他一把推开阎王，披上衣裳夺门而出，他看见他的盛郎，瘦的脱形，浑身是血的站在他面前，一瞬间眼泪就模糊了明珏的视线，他疾步冲过去狠狠地抱住他，吻上去。  
盛沛霖立马牢牢锁住他，反客为主，舌头狠狠的在他口腔内侵略，两人都尝到了眼泪的咸。  
阎王冷眼旁观道：“好一对苦命的鸳鸯，明珏，你是马上要和我成亲的人，理应斩断前尘侍奉你新的夫君。你为何还在与他纠缠不清呐？”  
明珏朝他跪下，哽咽着说：“求您放我们一条生路......我与盛郎两情相悦，即使阴阳两隔，我还是爱他。我未曾答应与您成亲，你喜欢的是我这副皮相罢了，你要，我给你就是了。”说罢就要拿刀剜下自己的皮。  
阎王一下子拍开他的刀，居高临下地说：“本王就要定你了！”  
盛沛霖怒火一下子就上来了，他一把推开阎王的掐在明珏面颊的手，和他打起来，明珏哭着叫着不要打，他知道盛郎一届凡人斗不过阎王，他俩打的难舍难分之时，突然一道黄光照耀了阎罗殿，一人嬉皮笑脸地从光中走出来，笑道：“别玩了。阎王小子，我看这狐狸和他情郎着实可怜，不如放他们一马？多做善事，你的真姻缘才会找到你哦。”来人正是月老。  
“哼，干你何事！我好不容易看中一个，凭什么要让出去？”阎王恨恨道。  
月老摸着胡子道：“就凭他不是你命定的良人。我掐指一算，你的伴侣在八千年后才会诞生，如若你放他们一马，时间可缩短一半。”  
阎王听完双眼一亮，又警惕道：“月老别诓我！”  
月老依旧笑嘻嘻：“诓你是小狗！”  
阎王闻言动容，在生死簿上一勾，放了明珏。  
明珏和盛沛霖一起朝他们跪下磕了九九八十一头谢恩，便携手走回人间。  
（八）  
盛沛霖引着明珏的魂回到肉身里，刚开口说话，就被吻住了。  
“盛郎，唔......”  
回到人间的第一件事，明珏想问盛沛霖的腿是怎么伤的，没问出口，便被封住了嘴。盛沛霖亲吻这种透着股失而复得的野蛮与凶狠，恨不得把明珏揉碎了吞下去，明珏感受到他的焦躁不安，温柔地回应起来，两手抱着他的背缓缓抚摸。  
吻毕，盛沛霖和明珏额头抵着额头。  
“我真怕......我......我再也见不着你了。”盛沛霖嘶哑着声音说。  
“盛郎，我......”  
“当初你答应过我，不会同我分开，为什么你又抛下我，留我一人在人间，没了你我如何能活？”  
“盛郎......唔......”  
明珏又被吻住。这次是温柔的吻，盛沛霖一把扯开他的衣襟，咬上他的锁骨，将乳头连带乳晕一同狠狠地咬在嘴里，狠命地吸。明珏立刻“啊”了一声，两只狐狸耳朵又冒了出来，。明珏一边抚摸他，一边任他咬。盛沛霖没有进一步动作，只是确认，眼前这个人，真的重新回来了而已。  
“明珏，我爱你，我真的很爱你，不要再有一次这样的事了，好吗？”盛沛霖深深望着他，那表情透出可怜和痛苦来。  
“嗯。”无论他说什么，明珏都不会拒绝。  
“明珏，我......”话还没说完，明珏贴了上来，吻上他的唇，盛沛霖张开嘴让他深入，两条舌缠绕的难舍难分。  
“我知道你为了去忘川找我，尝尽了苦楚，我也知道你为了见我，割了自己的大腿肉喂给鬼差，我知道你为了我，也会豁出自己的性命。够了，此生得盛郎爱我，是我万世修来的福分。”明珏对他说，漂亮的桃花眼染上一层红，可怜又动人。“盛郎，我也爱你。”  
（九）  
三个月后，盛沛霖的伤终于痊愈，他先是压着明珏狠狠地在床上缠绵了一通，让人家三天下不了床，然后又辞官，带着爱侣游历人间盛景去。  
与良人逍遥世间，慢慢老去，岂不是人生一大幸事？

【完】


End file.
